jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer:Jw-skyguy/Baukasten
|} |Rasse= |Volk= |Geschlecht=Weiblich |Haut=Orange |Haare=Keine |Augen= *Blau *Gelb (Dunkle Seite) |Größe=1,7 Meter |Körpermasse=54 Kilogramm''The Clone Wars: Head-to-Head'' |Merkmale=Starker Charakter; Attraktiv |Dienstnummer= |Kopfgeld= |Geburt=36 VSY, ShiliThe Clone Wars |Tod=21 VSY, Mortis; auferstanden; später erneut in Vision |Heimat=Coruscant, Jedi-Tempel |Stationierung= |Familie= |Beruf=Jedi (ehemals) |Sprache= *Basic *Togruti |Mentor= |Meister=Anakin Skywalker |Padawane= |Schüler= |Organisation=Jedi-Orden |Position= |Kaste= |Dienstgrad= *Padawan *Kommandant |Titel= |Einheit= |Spezialgebiet= |Ausrüstung= |Bewaffnung=Lichtschwert |Fahrzeug= *Persönlicher Sternjäger *Persönlicher Abfangjäger |Ereignisse= |Einsätze= |Aufträge= |Auftraggeber= |Vorgehen= |Verbrechen= |Zugehörigkeit=Jedi-Orden }} Ahsoka Tano, von ihrem Meister Anakin Skywalker auch Snips genannt, war eine weibliche Togruta, welche zur Zeit des Alten Jedi-Ordens als Jedi ausgebildet wurde. Ahsoka kämpfte als Padawan-Kommandant während der Klonkriege für die Galaktische Republik. Tano wurde von Meister Plo Koon auf ihrer Heimatwelt Shili gefunden und aufgrund ihrer hohen Machtsensitivität in den Jedi-Tempel auf Coruscant gebracht. In diesem verbrachte sie ihre Zeit als Jüngling und lernte dabei die Macht und die Kultur der Jedi kennen. Ihr heißes Temperament ließ sich trotz der vielen Lehrstunden nicht zügeln. Im ersten Kriegsjahr wurde die 14-jährige zu einer Padawan-Schülerin. Daraufhin teilte man das junge Togruta-Mädchen Anakin Skywalker zu, einem menschlichen Ritter mit dem gleichen Charakter. So brachte man die junge Togruta nach Christophsis, welcher sowohl von ihrem neuem Meister als auch Obi-Wan Kenobi vor der Konföderation unabhängiger Systeme verteidigt wurde. Zuerst akzeptierten weder Skywalker noch Tano aneinander, doch nach einer siegreichen Schlacht lernten die beiden sich lieben. So wie zu ihrem Meister baute die junge Togruta ebenso zu ihrem Meister, als auch zu den Klonkriegern eine Beziehung auf. Ihr Bindung zu Skywalker wurde gestärkt durch den Auftrag Rotta den Huttling zurück zu seinem Vater, Jabba Desilijic Tiure, zu bringen. Der Krieg endete allerdings nicht nach diesen Ereignissen, sodass Meister und Schüler mehr Abenteuer erlebten. Nach der Rettung der Geheimagentin Hallena Devis, begleitete Tano Skywalker nach Bothawui, in das Abregado-System und zur Skytop-Station. Später nahm sie und Meisterin Luminara Unduli den separatistischen Führer Nute Gunray gefangen, in einem Duell gegen Asajj Ventress versagte Tano jedoch. Allerdings konnte sie und ein kleiner Trupp, bestehend aus Jedi und Klonkriegern, die friedlich Lurmen auf Maridun aus den Klauen der Konföderation retten. Der schwer verletzte Skywalker wurde während dieser Ereignisse oftmals von seiner eigenen Schülerin gerettet. Andersrum verhielt es sich in der Krise mit dem Blauschattenvirus, welcher Tano ohne die Rettung von Skywalker und Kenobi getötet hätte. In der Schlacht von Ryloth missachtete die Togruta einen Befehl ihrer Vorgesetzten und verlor so eine gesamte Staffel. Diesen Fehler tilgte sie durch ihre anderweitigen Leistungen in der weiteren Schlacht. Als sei einen weiteren Befehl in der Schlacht von Felucia erneut nicht befolgte, wurde Tano eingeteilt um über das Archiv des Tempels zu wachen. Jedoch gelang es dem Kopfgeldjäger Cad Bane mithilfe von Cato Parasitti ein wertvolles Holocron zu stehle. Die Gefangennahme von Bane schlug fehl, nicht aber von Parasitti. Um Bane zu fassen wurde Tano von diesem gefangengenommen und gefoltert, sie wurde aber knapp von Skywalker gerettet. Nachdem sie ein kleines felucianisches Dorf vor Weequay-Piraten geschützt hatte, kämpfte sie in der Zweiten Schlacht von Geonosis. Zusammen mit Barriss Offee zerstörte sie die umkämpfte Droidenfabrik, wurde aber von den Trümmern begraben und konnte nur mir Müh und Not gerettet werden. Auf einer Medi-Fregatte überlebte sie dank einer List Hirnwürmer, welche sich unter den verletzten Soldaten ausgebreitet hatten. Im weiteren Krieg verlor sie ihr Lichtschwert und tötete Aurra Sing auf einer Mission mit Plo Koon. Sie vernichtete die Schiffwerften von Gwori und befreite unter anderen auch den Planeten Lanteeb. Sie lernte auf Mon Gazza einen Kapselrenner zu fahren und auf Taloraan einen Fleft-Wauf zu fliegen. Später brachte Tano auf einer Akademie auf Mandalore Studenten ethnische Grundlagen der Politik bei und half dabei, die Korruption auf dieser Welt zu besiegen. Auf Alderaan schützte die junge Togruta Padmé Amidala vor einem Attentat und lernte bald darauf Lux Bonteri, einen Separatist, kennen. Auf Mortis wurde sie vom Sohn getötet, die Tochter gab allerdings ihr Leben für Ahsoka und daher gelang es ihr mit ihrem Meister und Obi-Wan Kenobi das Gleichgewicht der Macht wiederherzustellen. Nachdem sie schließlich die Zitadelle überlebte, verhalf Tano Prinz Lee-Char auf den Thron von Dac. Durch die Zygerrianer wurde sie zu einer Sklavin, durch Hilfe der Galaktischen Republik jedoch konnte sie das Sklavenkartell stürzen. Schließlich kämpfte sie erneut gegen Cad Bane, welcher wieder entkam. Auf Onderon bildete sie die einheimischen Rebellen zu Soldaten aus und kämpfte ihren Krieg. Später führte sie eine Gruppe frischer Jünglinge nach Ilum, um neue Lichtschwerter zu erschaffen. Auf der Heimreise allerdings wurde Tano von Piraten gefangengenommen und schlussendlich von den Jünglingen befreit. Inmitten der Schlacht von Cato Neimoidia beorderte der Jedi-Orden sowohl Tano als auch Skywalker zurück in den Tempel, in welchem ein Selbstmordattentat stattgefunden hatte. Nachdem die Verdächtige in ihrer Anwesenheit verstarb, wurde ihr die Schuld für den Anschlag zugeschrieben und der Jedi-Orden verstieß sie. Nach einer Flucht von den Sicherheitskräften kooperierte Tano imt Asajj Ventress, ihrer ehemaligen Feindin. Sie konnte aber doch durch einen mysteriösen Kämpfer in einem Duell gefasst werden. In einem Prozess bewies ihr Meister ihre Unschuld, da er Tanos Freundin Barriss Offee entlarvt und vor Gericht gebracht hatte. Die nun wieder unschuldige Tano konnte trotz mehrfacher Entschuldigungen des Hohen Rates nicht wieder in den Orden zurückzukehren, da sie sich ohne andere Jedi selbst finden wollte. Daher verabschiedete sie sich von ihrem Meister Anakin Skywalker und Ahsoka Tano verließ den Orden. Später noch erschien Großmeister Yoda eine Vision von der jungen Togruta bei den Machtpriestern. Biographie Frühe Jahre Ahsoka Tano wurde etwa im Jahre 36 VSY auf der Welt Shili geboren. Wenige Jahre später nach ihrer Geburt entdeckte sie der Kel'Dor-Meister Plo Koon auf der Togruta-Heimatwelt und erkannte ihr Potential und ihre Stärke in der Macht. Im Zuge seiner Mission brachte Koon die junge Tano in den Jedi-Tempel auf Coruscant, wo sie schließlich dem Jedi-Orden beitrat. Wie alle Jünglinge wurde sie durch ihren Eintritt in den Orden auch einem Jünglingsclan zugeteilt, in ihrem Falle der Greifmaus-Clan. Mit überschwänglichem Enthusiasmus lernte sie von ihren Mentoren, unter anderen auch Großmeister Yoda, und wurde zu einer begabten Nutzerin der Macht und des Schwertes. Tano erwies sich als engagierte Studentin, die sich leicht von den Fähigkeiten, welche einem die Macht verlieh, begeistern konnte. Geduldig versuchte sie die Lebensart und Kultur der Jedi zu verstehen und mit großem Eigensinn und großer Vorfreude sehnte das Togruta-Mädchen den Tag herbei, an dem sie von einem Jedi zum Padawan angenommen werden würde und an dessen Seite sie ihre wahren Talente in die Praxis umsetzen könnte.The Clone Wars – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie Der Tag kam, aber mit vierzehn Jahren galt sie für den Eintritt in das Padawan-Stadium als relativ jung,The Clone Wars als Film als Angehörige ihrer Spezies aber zählte sie schon zu einer jungen Erwachsenen. Schlacht von Christophsis Annahme zum Padawan thumb|left|Ahsoka kommt auf [[Christophsis an.]] Im Jahre 22 VSYThe Clone Wars Episoden-Guide war Ahsoka Tano bereit, zu einem Padawan zu werden. Sie hatte sich zu einem selbstbewussten jungen Mädchen entwickelt, das sich durch ihr großes Talent sowohl im Umgang mit dem Lichtschwert, welches sie im Shien-Stil nutzte, als auch mit der Macht auszeichnete. Neben ihrem unbestechlichen logischen Verstand standen allerdings ihr jugendlichen Optimismus und reichlich Naivität, das Talent, ihre Unerfahrenheit mit subtilen Umgangsformen zu überspielen blieb ihr aber. Plo Koon, welcher nach seiner Entdeckung Tano sehr ans Herz gewachsen war, konnte jedoch seine „kleine Soka“, wie sie von dem Kel'Dor liebevoll genannt wurde, aufgrund des Risikos emotionaler Bindungen nicht zu seiner Padawan annehmen. Stattdessen entschied sich Meister Yoda, das junge Togruta-Mädchen Anakin Skywalker als dessen Padawan anzuvertrauen. Skywalker war zu diesem Zeitpunkt mit seinem ehemaligem Meister Obi-Wan Kenobi auf dem Planeten Christophsis und trug dort eine Schlacht mit der Konföderation aus, und Yoda wollte nicht nur das Jedi-Team um Anakin und Obi-Wan Kenobi mit den Macht-Fähigkeiten des Mädchens bereichern, sondern der Jedi-Meister hoffte auch, dass Anakin während seiner Arbeit mit Ahsoka lernte, persönliche Verantwortung zu übernehmen. Ahsoka befahl er zudem noch, den beiden Jedi-Generälen die Botschaft zu überbringen, sofort zum Tempel zurückzukehren. Ahsoka kam schließlich mit einer ''Nu''-Klasse Fähre auf Christophsis an. Als sie vor die Meister trat, waren die von ihrem jünglichen Erscheinen überrascht, beide hätten eine ältere Anwärterin erwartet. Kenobi, welcher aufgrund Skywalkers Ritterschlag kurz nach Beginn der Klonkriege''Clone Wars - Kapitel 21'' zu diesem Zeitpunkt einen weiteren Padawan-Schüler beantragt hatte, erwartete nun, dass Tano sein neuer Lehrling sein würde, doch noch stellte er einander nicht vor. Ahsoka überbrachte derweilen die Botschaft Yodas persönlich, da der Jedi-Tempel keinerlei Nachrichten von den beiden Jedi erhalten hatte. Aufgrund eines Ausfalls des Kommunikationssystem konnte keiner des Jedi-Teams eine Botschaft nach Coruscant übermitteln, Tano hatte aber den entscheidenden Einfall, ein Signal über die Kreuzer im Orbit zu senden, um so Kontakt mit dem Orden aufzunehmen. Die phantasievolle Lösung überraschte sowohl Anakin als auch Obi-Wan, denn keinem der beiden war ein solcher Geistesblitz gekommen. Der Einfall klappte, daraufhin warteten die drei vor einem Holotisch bis schließlich das Hologramm von Meister Yoda erschien. Kenobi unterbreitete Yoda die Probleme der Schlacht, doch die Verbindung rieß nach kurzer Zeit ab und den Schiffen im All gelang es nicht wieder zu senden. Da dem Team klar wurde, dass sie nicht auf Verstärkung hoffen konnten, stellte Kenobi sich und Skywalker offiziell vor. Als Obi-Wan meinte, er sei Ahsokas neuer Meister, verunsicherte er damit das junge Togruta-Mädchen, denn eigentlich war sie Anakin zugeteilt worden. Sie offenbarte den beiden das Missgeschick und wie erwartete rebellierte Skywalker, da er sich zuvor strikt gegen einen Schüler gewehrt hatte. Er ließ sich aber von seinem alten Meister besänftigen und nahm Ahsoka widerwillig mit, um die Lage am Vorposten und bei Klon-Captain CC-7567, auch genannt Rex, zu überprüfen. Bei der Vorhut der republikanischen Streitmacht trafen sie schließlich auf den Captain, welcher sich nach Skywalkers junger Begleitung erkundigte. Tano verriet dem Captain ihren Namen, und der Soldat gab sich überrascht, da er geglaubt hatte, Skywalker würde nie einen Padawan annehmen. Daraufhin begannen Ahsoka und Anakin zu streiten, und in der Hitze des Gefechts verlieh Tano ihrem Meister schnippisch den Namen „Skyguy“, eine Tatsache die Anakin ungemein verärgerte. thumb|right|Ahsoka und [[Anakin Skywalker|Anakin vernichten die Droidekas.]] Rückschlag der Republik Um die Togruta für eine Weile loszuwerden, schickte ihr Meister sie mit Rex los, um vom erfahrenen Soldaten zu lernen. Während ihres Spazierganges erzählte Ahsoka dem Captain stolz von ihren Plänen, bis sie vom Auftreten eines gewaltigen Strahlenschildes der konföderierten Truppen unterbrochen wurden. Dieser breitete sich in Richtung des Stützpunktes der Republik aus, um schlussendlich die schweren Geschütze der Republik zu umschließen. Das würde den Separatisten die Gelegenheit geben diese zu zerstören und somit leicht den Sieg davonzutragen. Um die wachsende Bedrohung des Schildes auszuschalten, wurden Tano und ihr Meister geschickt den Generator zu deaktivieren, während die restlichen Truppen die Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zogen. Ausgerüstet mit Sprengkörpern machten sich die beiden auf den Weg. Da Ahsoka und ihr Meister jedoch nicht an den herantrabenden Konföderierten vorbei konnten, ließen sie die Droidentruppen unter einer Kiste verborgen an sich vorbeiziehen. Ahsoka wurde ihr Versteck aus Ungeduld aber schnell Leid und sie warf es gegen Anakins Proteste ab. thumb|left|Ahsoka un [[Anakin Skywalker|Anakin kämpfen gegen die Droiden.]] Dabei stolperte sie aber gegen eine Droideka, welche die Togruta und ihren Meister sofort angriff. Zum ersten Mal verwendete Ahsoka so ihr Lichtschwert in einem ernsten Gefecht, und nur durch ein List Anakins war dieses schnell vorüber. Nun ohne Deckung erreichten sie den Generator schneller, allerdings aktivierte das Mädchen in ihrem überschwänglichem Eifer einige Stolperfallen, welche im Boden vergrabene Minendroiden aufweckte. Skywalker befahl seiner Schülerin, die Sprengladungen an der Schildquelle anzubringen, während er sich um die Droiden kümmerte. Ahoskas Arroganz aber verhinderte sich alleinig um das Zerstören des Zieles zu kümmern, durch einen weiteren undurchdachten Angriff der Schülerin wurden abermals Fallen ausgelöst und der Meister geriet stärker in Bedrängnis als ihm lieb war. Da sie ihren Meister, obwohl dieser sie verachtete, nicht sterben lassen konnte, ging sie erneut in die Offensive über und durch einen geschickten Machtstoß ließ sie eine Mauer auf die Angreifer fallen und rettete so Anakin. Dieser hatte aber nur ein böses Wort für sie übrig, verletzt löste sie die Sprengladungen aus und die Republikaner konnten das Gefecht und die Schlacht für sich entscheiden. Während sich alle über den errungenen Sieg freuten, saß Ahsoka bedrückt am Boden, gekränkt durch den ständigen Streit mit Anakins und den mangelnden Respekt den er brachte. Doch ihr Meister setzte sich zu seiner Schülerin und kam mit ihr ins Reine, indem er ihr versicherte sie als Padawan anzunehmen. In einem Kanonenboot wurde sie auch noch von Rex gelobt, wodurch sich ihr Laune und ihr Stolz weiter besserten. Als sie wieder auf Kenobi trafen, war Yoda mit seiner Verstärkung eingetroffen. Obi-Wan hatte dem Großmeister bereits den speziellen Fall von Ahsoka und Anakin erklärt, doch Skywalker hielt zu seiner Schülerin und nahm sie offiziell zu seinem Padawan. Nachdem diese explizite Angelegenheit geklärt worden war, entsandte Yoda Ahsoka und ihren neuen Meister ins Teth-System, um dort den entführten Sohn von Jabba Desilijic Tiure, Rotta, zu retten. Rettung von Rotta Auf dem Weg in den Hutt-Raum verbrachte Ahsoka ihre Zeit auf dem ''Acclamator'' Angriffstransporter Defiant. Dort unterhielt das Mädchen die Klonkrieger, indem sie ihnen von ihren jüngsten Abenteuern auf Christophsis erzählte, vor allem den amüsanten Teil, in welchem sie ihren Meister gerettet hatte. Ahsoka wurde aber vom leicht verärgerten Anakin unterbrochen, welcher sie dann über die Bescheidenheit der Jedi belehrte. Schlacht von Teth miniatur|rechts|Ahsoka nutzt einen [[AT-TE während des vertikalen Angriffs auf Teth.]] Bald erreichte die republikanische Offensive Teth. Am Ziel angelangt, sandte die Defiant Kanonenboot für einen Bodenangriff aus, Ahsoka war mit ihrem Meister und Rex im selben Schiff. Während die Türen sich geschlossen hielten, klärte sie Kenobi, welcher sich zurzeit auf Tatooine aufhielt um mit Jabba Desilijic Tiure persönlich um die Freigabe des Hutt-Raumes verhandelte, über die gegenwärtige Lage auf. Es fiel den Angreifern zu, Jabbas Sohn Rotta zu retten und den Entführer zu fassen, tot oder lebendig, denn nur durch dieses „Geschenk“ sollte es der republikanischen Streitmacht erlaubt sein das Territorium der Hutten für strategische Manövers im Krieg zu nutzen. Der entführte Huttling hielt sich zurzeit in einem B'omarr-Kloster, welches sich hoch auf einer Felsspitze befand, auf, doch von diesem aus ereilte die Offensive der Republik schwerer Beschuss durch konföderierte Truppen. Nachdem grünes Licht die Erlaubnis zum Angriff erteilte, stürmte Ahsoka aus dem Kanonenboot und hielt auf die Felswände vor ihr zu. Ihr Plan war es, den Stein bis zum Kloster zu erklimmen und so die Entführer im Nahkampf anzugreifen. Ahsoka verwendete hierzu die herabhängenden Lianen, epicht darauf als Erstes die Spitze zu erreichen, da sie zuvor hatte sie eine Wette mit ihrem Meister abgeschlossen. Um Kraft und Risiko zu verringern verwendete sie kurz darauf in pfiffiger Genialität einen AT-TE, um sich so leicht nach oben tragen zu lassen. Außerdem verschaffe ihr die stehende Position im Stehen die Möglichkeit, mit ihrem Lichtschwert das stete Dauerfeuer von sich selbst abzuhalten. Doch der Panzer und so Ahsoka gerieten unter Feindbeschuss durch STAP-Gleiter, und Ahsokas Kletterhilfe brach durch einen geschickten Treffer von der sicheren Felswand weg. Nur durch eine große Portion Glück und der Hilfe ihres Meister entkam sie dem sicheren Tod. Anakin aber erreichte schon kurz darauf das Kloster, Ahsoka schien also die ihr Rennen verloren zu haben. Doch Skywalker war in eine Falle geraten, Ahsoka und ihr AT-TE erklommen gerade noch rechtzeitig den Gipfel, um Skywalker vor dem sicheren Tod durch drei Droidekas zu retten, indem das junge Togruta-Mädchen die im Panzer integrierte Kanone auf die Feinde richtete und feuerte. Durch ihren mutigen Einsatz konnte sie sowohl Skywalker als auch das Kloster retten, alle Droiden waren im Zuge des Scharmützels vernichtet worden. Um jedoch sicherzugehen, musste erst das eroberte Gebäude selbst erkundet werden. An vorderster Front drang Ahsoka in das Kloster ein, bis sie auf den Droiden-Verwalter 4A-7 trafen, welcher sie zu Rotta in der Internierungs-Ebene schickte. Dort machte Ahsoka Seite an Seite mit Anakin weitere Kampfdroiden nieder, bis sie die Zelle mit dem Baby-Huttling entdeckten. Das Mädchen war sofort von Rotta eingenommen und begann kurzweilig mit ihm zu spielen, bis Anakin ihr auftrug, ihn nach oben zu bringen. Wieder im Tageslicht erkannte sie plötzlich, dass der Hutt fieberte. So bastelte sie eine provisorische Tragetasche, um Rotta leichter transportieren zu können und so in die die Lazarett-Station eines Schiffes zu bringen. Vorher jedoch kontaktierten sie erneut Obi-Wan, um ihn auf den neuesten Stand der Dinge zu bringen. Flucht nach Tatooine miniatur|links|Ahsoka verteidigt sich vor [[Asajj Ventress.]] In diesem Moment aber starteten die Separatisten einen neuen Angriff. Zahlreiche Geier-Droiden attackierten das B'omarr-Kloster aus der Luft, und C-9979 Landungsschiff begannen ihre Droidentruppen abzuladen. Die Republik wurde so gezwungen, sich in das Gebäude zurückzuziehen. Nun im Hauptgewölbe verbarrikadiert, hatten sie keine Chance mehr sich angemessen zu verteidigen. Während die Droiden versuchten die Tore aufzubrechen, brachte Ahsoka Rotta aus der Gefahrenzone. Weiterhin blieb aber die Krankheit des Huttlings, und die Togruta setzte Anakin zu, ein Schiff zu suchen. R2-D2 übernahm diese Aufgabe, inzwischen redeten Ahsoka und ihr Meister, bis Rotta, welcher es geschafft hatte sich aus der Tragetasche zu befreien, sich unter einem Tisch versteckt hatte. Als sie ihn wieder hervor gezogen hatten, schafften es die Droiden das Haupttor zu knacken und die Stellung haltenden Klone auszuschalten. Allerdings war es auch R2-D2 ebenso gelungen, eine kleine Hangarplattform ausfindig zu machen. Sofort machte sich Ahsoka auf den Weg dorthin. Doch eine weitere Schwierigkeit stellte sich ihnen in den Weg. Durch eine manipulierte Kontaktaufnahme von Rex konnte Ahsokas Meister Anakin schließen, dass ihnen Graf Dookus Attentäterin Asajj Ventress im Nacken saß. Nun in Eile hatten sie den Hangar bald erreicht, doch das Schiff war nicht dort. Ahsoka entdeckte es schließlich eine weitere Landeplattform, auf einer anderen Felsnadel weit entfernt, doch im selben Moment startete Ventress ihren Angriff mit zwei Droidekas. Um zur anderen Seite zu gelangen, nutzte Anakin die indigenen und flugfähigen Can-Cells, doch Ahsoka wartete zu lange und die Attentäterin richtete ihren Fokus auf sie. Schon nach mehreren unbeholfenen Schlägen lag Ahsoka zu Boden, doch Anakin trat zu ihrer Rettung an und ließ sie auf seinem Can-Cell Platz haben um zu fliehen. Kurz darauf hatten sie die Landeplattform erreicht und fanden dort den G9-Auslegerfrachter Twilight. Ahsoka wurde von Anakin geschickt, die Treibwerke zu starten, doch in diesem Moment erschienen 4A-7 und drei Kampfdroiden. In einem kurzem Kampf erledigte das Mädchen alle vier, und ging schließlich mit ihrem Meister an Bord, versuchend den Frachter zu starten. Als ihnen dieses Kunststück gelungen war, nahm Ahsoka den Co-Piloten-Platz ein und beobachtete ihren Meister beim Steuern des Schiffs. Dieser versuchte es durch die tobende Schlacht um die eingetroffene Verstärkung Kenobis zu lenken, die Twilight wurde allerdings beschädigt und schaffte es nur schwer in den Hyperraum in Richtung Tatooine. Nun war den beiden ein Moment der Ruhe gegönnt, doch Ahsoka machte sich auf, ärztlich Unterstützung auf der Twilight zu finden. Tatsächlich gelang es ihr eine kleine Bord-Krankenstation ausfindig zu machen, und durch die Anleitung eines holografischen Mediziners konnte sie Rotta gesund pflegen. Beim Einflößen einer kleinen Impfstoffpille scheiterte das Mädchen kurioserweise fast. Sie brachte den nun schlafenden Huttling zurück ins Cockpit und redete erneut mit Anakin, welchen sie nach seiner Heimat, zufälligerweise auch Tatooine, ausfragte. Ihr Meister zeigte sich aber wenig gesprächig. Nach einer Weile verließen sie den Hyperraum im Orbit der Wüstenwelt, wo sie schon von zwei ''Renegat''-Klasse Sternjäger der Separatisten empfangen wurden. Anakin zerstörte sie mit den eingerosteten Schiffkanonen, während Ahsoka um mehr Energie für die Schilde pledierte. Es nutzte trotzdem nichts, die Twilight wurde beschädigt und schlug so auf der Oberfläche Tatooines auf, inmitten des gewaltigen Dünenmeers. Ohne weitere Versorgung brachen Ahsoka und Anakin auf, um Rotta zu seinem Vater zu bringen. Doch Graf Dooku fahndete nach ihnen, sodass die beiden sich trennen mussten. miniatur|rechts|Ahsoka und [[Anakin Skywalker|Anakin stehen Rücken und Rücken um Jabbas Meute abzuhalten.]] Ahsoka wurde aufgetragen, Rotta heimzubringen, während Anakin sich um den Sith-Lord kümmerte. Die Togruta legte einen weiten Weg zurück, doch nach einiger Zeit erreichte sie letzten endlich Jabbas Palast. Dooku hatte aber im Falle einer solchen Komplikation drei IG-100 MagnaWächtern am Eingang positioniert. Diese schlugen Alarm als sich das Mädchen näherte und gingen auf sie los, doch Ahsoka war vorbereitet und verteidigte behelfsmäßig gut gegen die drei Droiden. Durch einen unbeholfenen Schritt allerdings rutschte sie einen Felsenklippe hinab. Die MagnaWächter folgten, Ahsoka aber, welche sich klugerweise versteckt hielt, hatte das Überraschungsmoment und durch einen Sprung von hinten gelang es ihr, einen ganzen Wächter vertikal zu halbieren. Wieder widmete sie sich den beiden Überbleibenden, und nach kurzer Zeit vernichtete sie den Zweiten durch geschickte Schwertarbeit, ebenso wie den dritten, welchen sie durch einen Schnitt von hinten ausschaltete. Ermüdet durch den Kampf, machte sie sich schnell zu Jabba auf, um weiteren Droiden-Kontrahenten zu entgehen. In Jabbas Thronsaal entdeckte sie den bereits eingetroffenen Anakin, welcher sich ordentliche Schwierigkeiten eingehandelt hatte. Ahsoka übergab Rotta seinem überglücklichen Vater, doch durch Dookus eingeflüsterte Falschheiten glaubte er, die Jedi hätten seinen Sohn töten wollen und gab den Befehl sie exekutieren zu lassen. Nur durch eine Richtigstellung durch eine holografischen Nachricht von Padmé Amidala wurden sie gerettet, und der Frieden gesichert. Amidala schaffte es zu guter letzt auch den Hutt-Raum für die Streitmacht der Republik zu öffnen. Zufrieden kehrten Ahsoka und ihr Meister von Tatooine nach Coruscant zurück. Mission von Gwori miniatur|links|Ahsoka und [[CT-7567|Rex auf Gwori.]] Nach dieser Mission war eine neue Bande zwischen Ahsoka und Anakin geschmiedet, Tano versuchte stets ihren Meister mit Stolz und Ehrfurcht zu erfüllen, Skywalker hingegen war immer darauf bedacht seine Schülerin keiner ernstlichen Gefahr auszusetzen. Trotzdem ging der Krieg weiter, und es mussten Schlachten geschlagen werden. Daher, noch im ersten Kriegsjahr, wurden Ahsoka, Anakin und Obi-Wan beauftragt, die Welt Nexus Ortai von den Separatisten zu beschützen. Der Kampf sollte im All ausgetragen werden, doch dessen ungeachtet wurde der jungen Togruta befohlen auf dem Flaggschiff der Republik, der Resolute zu bleiben und dort von Admiral Wulff Yularen über die Strategien und Navigationsmuster der Konföderation zu lernen. So blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig, als den Kampf in Sicherheit an Bord des Venator-Sternzerstörers zu betrachte, eine Tatsache die das Mädchen keineswegs beglückte, sondern ihr das Gefühl gab von ihrem Meister nicht gebraucht zu werden. Die Flotte steckte derweilen eine herbe Niederlage gegen die Verstärkungstruppen der Konföderierten und General Grievous ein und wurden so zum Rückzug gezwungen. Diesen Faktor berichteten die drei Jedi ihren Brüdern und dem Obersten Kanzler Palpatine zurück auf Coruscant. Die separatistische Armada war zu mächtig geworden, die Stärke der Schiffe betrug zuweilen das vierfache der Republik. Um einen vorzeitigen Sieg durch die erdrückende Macht vorzubeugen, beschlossen die Jedi die Gwori-Revolutionary-Industries-Schiffswerften zu zerstören. Dabei sollte ein Stoßtrupp aus Jedi und Klonkriegern auf den streng gesicherten Planeten Gwori landen und dort die genauen Koordinaten der Werft bestimmen, sodass ein Bombergeschwader diese vernichten konnte. Als Kommandeure des Stoßtrupps wurden Anakin und Obi-Wan beauftragt, und natürlich war auch Ahsoka sofort Feuer und Flamme für die Mission. Doch wieder wurde ihr von Skywalker befohlen von Yularen zu lernen und sich vom echten Krieg fernzuhalten. Tano verstand, dass Anakin sie lediglich beschützen wolle, doch um Erfahrung zu sammeln musste man aktiv sein und dass gelang ihr nicht, wenn sie von ihrem Meister verhindert wurde. Skywalker, Kenobi und einige wenige Klonkrieger unter Rex dachten sich eine Lösung zum Umgehen der Sicherheitsmaßnahmen, darunter ein Lebensscanner, welcher durch radioaktive Strahlung alles Leben an Bord eines Schiffes vernichtete, welches den Scanner passierte, vernichtete, und beschlossen danach sich in Karbonit einfrieren zu lassen, um so vor der radioaktiven Strahlung geschützt zu sein. Nachdem sie sich alle in der Tempel-Gefrieranlage in das Metall eingeschlossen hatten, widersetzte sich Ahsoka dem direkten Befehl ihres Meisters und betrat ebenfalls die Anlage, um so ein Teil der Crew zu werden. Das Team wurde anschließend von R2-D2 im Frachtschiff VX-391 ins Gwori-System geflogen, passierten den Lebensscanner und waren im Landeanflug. Doch der Muun-Aufseher der Werft, Juhm hatte von der Ankunft der Jedi erfahren und durch eine List enttarnte er das von der Republik infiltrierte Schiff, welches sich gerade auf dem Weg zur Plattform A-61 befand. Er ließ er zerstören und blieb für einige Zeit im Glauben, seine Feinde vernichtet zu haben.jagte. miniatur|rechts|Die [[Gwori Revolutionary Industries|Gwori-Schiffswerften werden zerstört.]] Doch Ahsoka und auch kein anderer des Trupps war gestorben und als sich das Mädchen befreit hatte, machte sie sich auf die Suche nach dem noch eingefrorenen Anakin. Sie fand ihn inmitten einer Schlucht, von großen Insekten umringt. Per Knopfdruck schmolz Ahsoka das Karbonit ihres Meisters und gemeinsam verteidigten sie sich gegen die Meute der Insekten. Nach getaneren Arbeit erweckten sie auch die anderen Team-Mitglieder wieder zum Leben, abgesehen vom Soldaten Toomer, dessen Kontrolltafel beschädigt worden war. Abgesehen von Anakin grollte Ahsoka kein anderer, und ihr gegenwart machte sich schon bald bezahlt, als sie die Werftanlagen entdeckten. Nun in Besitz der notwendigen Koordinaten, konnte niemand durch die Abriegelung der Konföderation eine Nachricht absenden. Das pfiffige Togruta-Mädchen erzählte den anderen aber von einer Kommunikationsstation, welche sie zuvor gesehen hatte. Anakin schickte sie, die Klone und R2-D2 daher los, um die Republik zu kontaktieren, während er und Kenobi sich aufmachten die Werft auszuspionieren. Ahsoka, Rex und die anderen hatten Station 22 bald erreicht und zerstörten die beiden einfachen Droidenwachen, welche sie bewachten. yIm Inneren sendeten sie sofort eine Nachricht zu Plo Koon und Saesee Tiin, die das Oberkommando über die Streitmacht innehatten. Doch Ahsokas Funkspruch endete schnell, da die Separatisten das Senden bemerkt hatten. Statt Koon und Tiin erschien nun Aufseher Juhm auf der Bildfläche, welcher sofort reagierte und die Station in die Luft sprengte. Tano und ihre Soldaten konnten sich knapp daraus retten, wurden aber sogleich wieder von STAP-Gleiter verfolgt und abgeschossen. Zu ihrem Glück entdeckte das Mädchen eine Höhle, in welchem allerdings eine Echse hauste. Diese töteten sie schnell, das Warten bereitete Ahsoka mehr Schwierigkeiten. Sie verweilten einige Zeit im Stein, bis Tano die Geduld versagte und sie sich nach draußen begab. Im Sand wurden sie jedoch von den separatistischen Droidentruppen überrascht und festgenommen, nur Erzwo vergaß man im RAusche des Triumphs. Auch Skywalker und Kenobi hatten es geschafft gefangen genommen zu werden, sodass sie, Ahsoka und Rex nun zu viert an Schockkreuzen in der Wüste aufgehängt wurden. Graf Dooku, welcher von den Taten seines Untergeben Juhm erfahren hatte, wollte die Exekution der Jedi selbst vornehmen und reiste sofort nach Gwori, daher ließ der Muun-Aufseher sie die ganze Nacht unter Bewachung dreier Magna-Wächter unter kurzen Stromschlägen leiden. Ahsoka und Anakin begannen während der langsamen Folter über ihre Beziehung zu reden. Die Togruta vertrat den Standpunkt, ihr Meister brauche sich nicht zu sehr um sie zu sorgen und dass Erfahrung nur durch Aktivität zu erwerben sei. Schließlich einigten sie sich, doch unter ihrem Gespräch waren sie wieder von den Gwori-Insekten überfallen worden. Diese hatten die Wächter abgeschaltet und machten sich nun über die Gefangenen her. Einer der diesen krabbelte an Ahsoka hoch um sie durch einen Bis zu töten, im letzten Moment aber wurde das Mädchen von R2-D2 gerettet. Dieser befreite sie und die vier machten sich auf den Weg zu den Werften. Dort hatten Skywalker und Kenobi nämlich einen fleischlichen Schutzschild aus diversen Sklavenarbeitern errichtet, um vor einem Angriff sicher zu sein. Diese Situation hatte Ahsoka der Streitmacht jedoch nicht übermittelt, daher waren die Leibeigenen in Gefahr allesamt durch die Bombardierung zu sterben. Um dies zu verhindern brachten die Jedi die Sklaven an Bord einer fertiggestellten ''Munificent''-Fregatte um zu fliehen. Gerade noch rechtzeitig, da in diesem Moment das Bombardement der Y-Flügler der Republik begann. Der Hagel der Protonentorpedos machte die ganze Werft dem Boden gleich, doch noch waren Ahoksa, ihr Team und die Sklaven nicht aus dem System entkommen. Dazu mussten sie den Lebensscanner durchqueren, eine Tatsache die sich durch die Tausende Sklaven an Bord zu einer lebensbedrohlichen Situation gestaltete. Die republikanische Flotte konnte den Scanner aber im rechten Augenblick zerstören, sodass nicht nur eine große Schiffswerft der Konföderation zerstört wurde, sondern auch eine Menge an freigelassener Sklaven für die Republik gewonnen wurde. Wieder zurück auf Coruscant beschwor Anakin sein Versprechen, welches er Ahsoka an den Kreuzen gegeben hatte. Dann wurden sie wieder auf eine Mission geführt, die sie diesmal auf die Suche einer neunen Waffe der Separatisten bringen würde. Die Malevolence thumb|links|Ahsoka Tano vor dem [[Komscan.]] Eigenübersetzung von „''Any prediction would be just a wild guess.“ Um die Angriffspunkte der neuen Superwaffe der Konföderation ausfindig zu machen, versuchte Ahsoka Tano am Komscan der ''Resolute, welche sich zu diesem Zeitpunkt im Bith-System über einen von den Bith bevölkerten Planeten befand, Rückschlüsse auf die Strategie der Separatisten zu nehmen. Dies misslang ihr jedoch, da Tano keine präzisen Informationen erhielt und nicht schätzen wollte, da auch dies zu ungenau für eine Vorhersage war. Ihr Meister Anakin Skywalker stimmt ihr dabei zu. Entdeckung der Superwaffe miniatur|rechts|Ahsoka versucht mit dem [[Hoher Rat der Jedi|Rat zu reden - ohne Erfolg.]] Um der wachsenden Bedrohung der noch unbekannten Superwaffe entgegenzuwirken entsandte die Republik den Jedi-Meister Plo Koon in das Abregado-System. Dort machte der Kel'Dor-Meister die geheime Waffe, ein mächtiges Schlachtschiff der Konföderation, ausfindig. Um seine Position zu melden kontaktierte er Anakin Skywalker, welcher sich noch immer auf der Resolute im Bith-System zum Beschützen eines Konvois befand. Skywalker empfing die Nachricht, und per holografischer Datenübertragung war es auch Ahsoka möglich mit Koon zu kommunizieren. Das junge Mädchen freute sich über den Anblick des alten Kel'Dors, den sie schon seit ihrem Eintritt in den Orden der Jedi kannte. Doch ein Störsignal der Separatisten setzte der Verbindung zu, sodass Übertragung nicht allzu lange währte. Natürlich geriet Ahsoka in Sorge um Koon sowie auch ihr Meister, welcher beschloss die Erlaubnis Meister Plo zu unterstützen zu erhalten. Dafür mussten die beiden allerdings den Hohen Rat der Jedi kontaktieren. So betraten Ahsoka und ihr Meister die Kommunikationskammer der Resolute und aktivierten den Holotisch, um in ein Gespräch zwischen Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda, Mace Windu und dem Obersten Kanzler Palpatine zu platzen. Anakin trug Ahsoka auf still zu sein und sich aus dem Gespräch herauszuhalten, sodass sich ihr Meister in Ruhe um seine Partner kümmern konnte. Nach dem Austausch höflicher Floskeln bat Anakin um die Einwilligung zum Angriff heraus, doch die Jedi und der Kanzler verweigerten diese. Ahsoka hielt es dadurch nicht mehr aus und platzte mit ihrer persönlichen Bitte Koon zu Unterstützen heraus. Die Jedi in den Hologrammen bedachten die junge Togruta jedoch nur mit kühlen Blicken und ignorierten die Bitte, auch von Anakin erhielt sie für ihr erneutes Zuwiderhandeln kein Lob. Das Gespräch endete schließlich ohne der notwendigen Erlaubnis und Ahsoka begann sofort ihren Meister heftig zu kritisieren. Dieser aber warf dem Mädchen vor seine Befehle ein weiteres Mal nicht befolgt zu haben, eine Tatsache die Anakin ungemein verärgerte. Ahsoka ließ ihre kleine persönliche Rebellion ruhen und trauerte weiterhin um Meister Plo. Doch das Sorgen dauerte nur kurz an, denn Skywalker befahl ihr ihn auf einen Erkundungsflug zu begleiten. Nachdem er seine Armada in Admiral Wulf Yularens Hände übergab, machten sich Meister, Schüler und der Astromechdroide R2-D2 auf zur Twilight, welche von Anakin repariert und modifiziert worden war. Am Bord des Frachters versuchte sich das junge Mädchen sich plump zu entschuldigen, doch Skywalker lehnte ihre Rechtfertigungen ab und lenkte den Auslegefrachter in den Hyperraum. Ahsoka blieb während ihres Hyperraumfluges still, bis sie merkte, dass sich ihr Meister ins Abregado-System begab. Erst dann verstand sie, dass Anakin seine wahren Absichten vor den Jedi verschleiert hatte und von Anfang an geplant hatte Koon zu helfen. Während R2-D2 den Lebensscanner vorbereitete wurde Ahsoka von Anakin erklärt, dass nur ihre Vorgehensweise bezüglich ihrer Bitte falsch gewesen war. Während des Gespräches mit dem Rat hätte sie sich zurückhalten müssen, und nicht sofort ihre Absichten herausposaunen müssen, sondern sie dann im Stillen um setzen sollen. miniatur|links|Ahsoka und [[Anakin Skywalker|Anakin auf der Brücke der Twilight.]] Der Scanner mittlerweile hatte keine neuen Ergebnisse gebracht, keine Lebensform konnte entdeckt werden. Anakin begann mit Ahsoka schließlich zur Aufmunterung über Meister Plo zu sprechen, bis zu von einer einkommenden Holonachricht unterbrochen wurden. Obi-Wan Kenobi meldete sich und verlangte von Ahsokas Meister die derzeitige Position der Twilight, da der Jedi offensichtlich bemerkt hatte, dass sie sich unerlaubt aus der Flotte entfernt hatten. Anakin antwortete ehrlich und auch Ahsoka mischte sich wieder ein und gestand, dass sie Schuld an dieser unerlaubten Mission sei. So gab Kenobi nur eine Verwarnung von sich und beorderte die beiden zurück zur Resolute. Skywalker wollte gerade wenden, als Ahsoka ein Notrufsignal bemerkte und pfiffigerweise sofort daraus schloss, Plo Koon sei noch am Leben. Sie lag mit ihrer These durchaus richtig, aber das Zurückverfolgen gelang nur bis zu einem bestimmten Punkt. Ahsoka versucht immer wieder Kontakt zum Absenders des Notrufs herzustellen, bis sie nach einiger Zeit endlich den Klonkrieger CC-3636 alias Wolffe erreichte. Die Verbindung war jedoch einseitig, nur Wolffe konnte die Togruta hören und nicht umgekehrt, doch Ahsoka wusste das man sie empfangen hatte. In Stress und Hoffnung ersuchte sie mit Hilfe R2-D2s die Leistung des Empfänger zu verstärken. Es klappte allerdings nicht so wie geplant und das Mädchen verlor das Signal und ihre Geduld wieder. Stattdessen erschien ein nun das holografische Bild von Obersten Kanzler Palpatine, welcher Kenobis vorhergegangenen Befehl wiederholte. Die Twilight mit Ahsoka und Anakin sollte zum Sammelpunkt der Flotte zurückkehren, um sich dort einen wichtigen Nachschubkonvoi zu beschützen. Dieses Mal schwieg Ahsoka und ließ ihren Meister reden. Anakin war bereit den Befehl zu befolgen, aber Ahsoka spürte im letzten Moment die schwache Präsenz von Plo Koon und nahm selbst die Steuerung des Schiffes in die Hand. Sie folgte ihrem Gefühl und traf tatsächlich auf die beschädigte Rettungskapsel des Jedi-Meisters. Mit einem Schleppkabel zogen sie die Kapsel in den Hangar des Auslegefrachters. Als sich die Überlebenden sicher in der Twilight befand, lief Ahsoka geradewegs zu Meister Plo, doch zuvor noch befreite sie den armen Wolffe aus der Rettungskapsel. Als sie merkte, dass alle Überlebenden keine bleibenden Schaden davontragen würden und die Analyse eines Medi-Droide ebenfalls positiv ausfiel, umarmte sie ihren alten Kel'Dor Freud stürmisch vor Freude. Koon erholte sich schnell und begleitete Ahsoka und Anakin ins Cockpit des Schiffes. Dort bemerkten sie, dass die Malevolence wieder im System zurückgekehrt war, um die Überlebenden und deren Retter zu finden und zu zerstören. Um auf deren Scannern nicht aufzutauchen, schalteten die drei alle elektrischen Systeme ab, selbst Erzwo. Langsam glitt der Superkreuzer, von Ahsoka spaßhalber „großer Kreuzer-Knacker“ genannt an der regungslosen Twilight vorbei. Gebannt beobachteten die Jedi das Schauspiel, bis sie bemerkten, dass die Malevolece in Angriffsposition überging. In diesem Moment betrat der 2-1B das Cockpit, der einzige Droide der nicht abgeschaltet wurde und die Konföderierten so auf sie aufmerksam gemacht hatte. Um der geballten Feuerkraft des Separatistenschiffs zu entkommen fuhren Ahsoka und die anderen beiden die Systeme so schnell wie möglich wieder hoch und starteten das Schiff. Die Malevolence aktivierte derweilen die Plasma-Induktoren der Ionenkanone und feuerte diese ab. In rasanten Tempo durch das Trümmerfeld fliegend versuchten die Jedi der Energiewelle zu entkommen und sich zu retten. Im letzten Moment konnte R2-D2, welcher kurz davor von Ahsoka wieder eingeschaltet wurde, den Hyperraumantrieb in Betrieb setzen und so flüchten. So gelangten sie sicher zurück zur Resolute, wo sie aufgefordert wurden an einem Gespräch mit dem Rat teilzunehmen. Ahsoka blieb vorsichtshalber zurück, da sie glaubte, durch ihr Verhalten bei der letzten Sitzung hatte sie ihre Chancen auf ein weiteres Gespräch vertan, aber durch ihre Beharrlichkeit während der Rettung Plo Koons wurde ihr von ihrem Meister erlaubt, dennoch mitzukommen. Überglücklich folgte sie ihrem Meister, bereit für ein neues Abenteuer. Kampf gegen die Malevolence Um einen Angriff und die daraus folgende Zerstörung gegen die Malevolence, die Superwaffe der Separatisten, zu führen, versuchte Ahsokas Meister Anakin Skywalker die Erlaubnis zu erhalten, neuartige BTL-B Y-Flügel-Sternjäger zu erhalten. Diese aber befanden sich aber noch in der Testphase auf Bormus und eine Verwendung der diesen wurde von Kanzler Palpatine und Senator Ask Aak untersagt. Dennoch machten Anakin und Ahsoka auf, die Y-Flügler zu stehlen und so einen gewissen Vorteil über den Superkreuzer zu erhalten. Zerstörung der Malevolence Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten Ahsoka lernte ihr Leben während der Klonkriege vorwiegend von ihrem Meister Anakin Skywalker, welcher bekannt war für seine riskanten Strategien, im Gegensatz zu seiner Liebe zu seinen untergebenen Soldaten. Ahsoka übernahm viele dieser Eigenschaften, wie die Leidenschaft für unorthodoxe Strategien. Ihr Eifer, welcher ihr teils das Leben rettete, im Gegenzug aber auch schwer machte, verband sie mit ihrem Meister, ebenso wie ihre aufmüpfige Art und Weise. Sie kannte den vorhergesehenen Respekt zwischen Meister und Padawan nicht an, eine Tatsache die Skywalker manchmal sehr verärgerte. Ahsoka verhielt sich am Anfang ihrer Padawanzeit stets überheblich und ungehobelt, ihre Arroganz machte anderen das Leben schwer. Im Gegensatz zu diesen schlechten Eigenschaften standen allerdings ihr Wissensdurst und der Drang Erfahrungen zu sammeln. Die Unfähigkeit, Befehle zu befolgen und zu akzeptieren war ihr bereits bei ihrer Annahme zum Padawan Grund zum Streit, ihre Phantasie und Intelligenz war hingegen überraschend. Ihre pfiffigen Einfälle gaben schon in ihrer ersten Schlacht den Ereignissen eine entscheidende Wendung. Gegenüber anderen verhielt sie sich schnippisch, Respektlosigkeit war ihr aber nicht vorzuwerfen. Selbst bei Sabotagemission verhielt sich die Anwärterin ungeduldig. Mit Witz, optimistischem Denken und strategischer Überlegenheit überstand Ahsoka viele der unzähligen Schlachten der Klonkriege unbeschadet. Ihr Hang zum Geben von amüsanten Namen, wie „Skyguy“, machte sie zu dem, was sie sein sollte. In den frühen Klonkriegen fühlte sich Ahsoka oft ungerecht behandelt, von Anakin wurde sie nämlich gezwungen sich nicht an den gefährlichen Schlachten zu beteiligen, da er um ihre Sicherheit fürchtete. Diese Situation ließ das Mädchen verzweifeln, da sie somit keine Möglichkeit hatte sich in ihren Fertigkeiten mit dem Schwert und der Macht zu verbessern und dadurch ihr gesamtes Potential nicht ausschöpfen konnte. Ahsoka zeigte auch ein erstaunliches Durchhaltevermögen und eine bemerkenswerte Resistenz. Diese Fertigkeiten ließen sie eine Nacht unter den Stromschlägen eines Schockkreuzes überleben. Fähigkeiten Fähigkeiten mit dem Lichtschwert Ahsoka lernte mit ihrem Lichtschwert im Shien-Stil zu kämpfen, das bedeutete, dass sie ihr Lichtschwert in einem horizontalen Griff hielt, sodass die Klinge in einem Duell nach hinten zeigte. Diese Technik erhöhte ihre Geschwindigkeit und Agilität, eine nützlicher Vorteil in einem ernsten Kampf. Sie beherrschte bis zu ihrem vierzehnten Lebensjahr den Kampf mit dem Schwert exzellent. Sie behauptete sich stets, sowohl im Dauerfeuer der Droidekas, als auch während der harten Schlägen der Minendroiden konnte sie sich durchsetzten. Bereits früh verwendete Ahsoka ihr Schwert auch zum Aufschneiden von verschlossenen Türen, und sie zauderte auch nicht es gegen lebendige Wesen einzusetzen. Umgang mit der Macht Ein Grund dafür, dass Yoda sie schon früh in den Stand eines Padawans erhob, war, dass Ahsoka bereits als Kind gut mit der Macht umgehen konnte. Diese Sicherheit in dieser außergewöhnlichen Nutzung rettete schon in ihrer ersten Schlacht, der Schlacht von Christophsis, ihrem Meister das Leben. Es gelang ihr, eine gewaltige Mauer umstürzen zu lassen, so gezielt, dass die Wand sämtliche feindliche Droiden zerstörte. Diese Kraft in diesem Alter war sehr beeindruckend. Aussehen und Ausrüstung Beziehungen Anakin Skywalker thumb|right|Ahsoka und [[Anakin Skywalker|Anakin.]] Ahsokas Charakter war auch schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung mit Anakin Skywalker ein Grund zum Streit. Ahsokas schnippische Art und ihr frecher Tonfall störten Anakin, so wie die Tatsache, dass die Togruta selbst in der Öffentlichkeit seine Befehlsgewalt nicht anerkennen konnte. Er nahm ihren ihre Arroganz und Überheblichkeit zuerst schlecht hin, ebenso wie den überschwänglichen Eifer seiner Schülerin. Nach dem Sieg auf Christophsis allerdings schmiedeten die beiden eine Bande der Freundschaft, die sowohl durch ihren ähnlichen Charakter als auch durch den regelmäßigen Streit zusammengehalten wurde. Während der ersten Zeit der Klonkriege beschützte Anakin Ahsoka so sehr er konnte; er versuchte vor allem sie von den gefährlichen Schlachten und Missionen des Krieges fernzuhalten. Diese Liebe zu seiner Schülerin konnte das Mädchen aber nicht erwidern, da sie lieber aus Erfahrungen lernte als von Aufzeichnungen in Archiven. Obi-Wan Kenobi Im Gegensatz zu Anakin Skywalker zollte sie Obi-Wan Kenobi mehr Ehrfurcht. Schon bei ihrer ersten Begegnung während der Schlacht von Christophsis redete Ahsoka mit dem Meister in einem höflicherem Tonfall als mit Anakin. Kenobi bewunderte im Gegenzug die junge Togruta, die sich durch Verstand und Pfiffigkeit seinen Respekt, auch nach der gewonnen Schlacht lobte er den neuen Padawan. Plo Koon Nach ihrere ersten Begegnung auf Shili, waren Ahsoka und Plo Koon beste Freunde geworden. Durch Entdeckung und das Machen zu einer Anwärterin sah Ahsoka in Koon eine Art „Vaterfigur“, selbst während der harten Kriegsjahre blieben die zwei Freunde. Diese Tatsache verhinderte allerdings, das der Kel'Dor die Togruta zu seiner Padawan-Schülerin nahm, da die emotionale Bande zwischen den beiden zu stark war. Hinter den Kulissen *In der ''The-Clone-Wars''-Serie wird Ahsoka von Ashley Eckstein synchronisiert, in der deutschen Fassung wird diese Aufgabe von Josephine Darie Schmidt übernommen. *Ahsoka wird am 29. Januar 2008 von Lucasfilm vorgestellt. Die Fans zeigen sich indes überrascht, da viele keinen PAdawan Anakins erwartet hatten.Die offizielle Geschichte von 1977 bis heute *Ahsoka Tano hat ihren ersten Auftritt im ''The-Clone-Wars''-Film. In diesem wurde sie integriert, um dem ''Star-Wars''-Universum eine dynamischere Handlung zu geben. Ahsoka sollte die Beziehung zwischen Obi-Wan Kenobi und seinem ehemaligen Schüler und Tanos neuen Meister Anakin Skywalker reflektieren, wobei sie Elementen aus beiden Protagonisten enthält. Der impulsive Wesenszug stammt in diesem Fall von Anakin, der reserviert zurückhaltende Obi-Wan ist allerdings auch ein Teil von Ahsoka Charakter. Sie wurde als „besonderes Wagnis“ in den bereits bestehenden Kanon eingefügt, entwickelt wurde sie zu diesem Zweck von Henry Gilroy, Dave Filoni und Catherine Winder sowie George Lucas. *In der ''The-Clone-Wars''-Serie wird Ahsoka von Ashley Eckstein synchronisiert, in der deutschen Fassung wird diese Aufgabe von Josephine Darie Schmidt übernommen. *In der Episode Helden auf beiden Seiten wurde Ahsoka aussehen radikal verändert. Diese Änderungen symbolisieren ihr Wachstum, sowohl körperlich aber vor allem auch geistig. Executive Producer Dave Filoni gestattete diese Änderungen, um zu verdeutlichen, wie sehr Ahsoka Reife und Weisheit erlangt hat, die Kleidung steht als optische Verdeutlichung im Hintergrund. Name Die Namensherkunft Ahsoka Tanos lässt viel Raum für Spekulationen: *Der Vorname Ahsoka könnte ein Wortspiel auf den Maurya-Herrscher und König von Magadha Ashoka sein, der im 3. Jahrhundert v. Chr. die Verbreitung des Buddhismus im späteren Indien förderte. Denkbar wäre aufgrund der identischen Aussprache aber auch der Bollywoodfilm auf Asoka – Der Weg des Kriegers, der lose auf der Biografie von Ashoka aufbaut. Eine weitere Möglichkeit der Namensherkunft wäre Ashokadatta, ein Mädchen, das in der Ashokadatta-vyakarana-sutra des Mahayana-Buddhismus erwähnt wird. Trotz ihres jungen Alters von gerade einmal 12 Jahren verfügte sie über eine sehr große Weisheit und konnte sogar die erfahreneren Mönche belehren. Damit weist Ashokadatta einige Ähnlichkeiten zu Ahsoka auf. *Ahsokas Nachname Tano verweist auf ebenso viele Herkunftsmöglichkeiten: Die bekannteste Verwendung liegt in der nordamerikanischen Volksgruppe der Tano (auch bekannt als Arizona Tewa), die kulturell den Pueblo-Indianern zugehörig sind. Daneben existiert noch Tano als eine Sprachfamilie und in der Akanebene im afrikanischen Staat Ghana ein Fluss namens Tano. The Clone Wars Campaign Guide *Ahsoka Tano wird auch im auf Seite 130 unter dem Beitrag Ahsoka Tano erwähnt. Die Informationen in diesem Abschnitt betreffen ihre Lebensgeschichte, zeigen aber auch ihr Wert im Rollenspiel auf: **'Medium:' Togruta (young adult) Jedi 4 **'Destiny:' 1; Force 3 **'Init:' +5; Senses Perception +3 **'Languages:' Basic, Togruti **'CL:' 4 **'Defenses:' Ref 18 (flat-footed 15, Lightsaber Defense 19), Fort 15, Will 16 **'hp:' 47; Threshold 15 **'Speed:' 6 squares **'Melee:' lightsaber +8 (2d8+ 1) **'Base Atk:' +4; Grp +7 **'Atk Options:' Weapon Finesse **'Special Actions:' Lightsaber Defense, spatia l awareness **'Force Powers Known:' (Use the Force +9): Force slam, move object, rebuke, surge **'Abilities:' Str 8, Dex 16, Con 9, Int 10, Wis 12, Cha 14 **'Special Qualities:' pack hunter, sneaky, spatial awareness **'Talents:' Deflect, Li ghtsaber Defense **'Feats:' Force Sensitivity, Force Training (2), Weapon Finesse, Weapon Focus (Iightsabers), Weapon Proficiency (iightsabers, simple weapons) **'Skills:' Acrobatics + 10, Stea lth +5 (can rerall, must take second result), Use the Force +9 **'Possessions:' lightsaber **'Pack Hunter:' Ahsoka Tano deals an extra 2 points of damage aga in st an opponent she flanks. **'Spatial Awareness:' Ahsoka Tano ignores all cover and concealment when making Perception checks to notice targets within 10 squares. Quellen * * * *''The Clone Wars – Die illustrierte Enzyklopädie'' *''The Clone Wars'' als Film *''The Clone Wars'' als Roman * * * * * * *''Wilder Raum'' * * *''Keine Gefangenen'' * * * * * * * * * * * *''The Clone Wars – Republic Heroes'' *''The Clone Wars – Die Jedi-Allianz'' *''The Clone Wars'' als Handyspiel *''Der Holocron-Raub'' * * * *''Children of the Force'' * * * * * * * * * * * *''Im Verborgenen'' *''Unter Belagerung'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Operation: Huttling'' * * * * }} Einzelnachweise }} Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Togruta Kategorie:Personen der Galaktischen Republik Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Jedi des Alten Ordens Kategorie:Jedi-Padawane da:Ahsoka Tano en:Ahsoka Tano es:Ahsoka Tano fr:Ahsoka Tano it:Ahsoka Tano ja:アソーカ・タノ hu:Ahsoka Tano nl:Ahsoka Tano no:Ahsoka Tano pl:Ahsoka Tano pt:Ahsoka Tano ru:Асока Тано fi:Ahsoka Tano sv:Ahsoka Tano